


The Adventures of Scogan!

by josthefiendandcamthequeen



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of sex, Barebacking, Embarrassed Cyclops, Erik is a Creeper, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Possessive Wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthefiendandcamthequeen/pseuds/josthefiendandcamthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having violent, passionate sex on a poor dresser in the Manor, Scott's glasses fall off and Logan's claws get stuck in the wall. Who else could save them but Jean Grey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Scogan!

“Oh God yes! Yes! Harder Logan, I want you to give it to me faster. Harder!”

Logan could feel his claws slowly sliding their way out of his skin as he quickly slid in and out of Scott. He clenched his massive paws into tight fists as the prickling sensation between his knuckles worsened, bracing them against the wall in front of him. Beneath Logan Scott let out an inhuman cry as that spot inside him was pounded as hard and as fast as he’d begged. Despite the furious ache building up inside him, and the violent tremors wracking the body under him, the Wolverine continued his vicious thrusts, grunting like the wild animal he truly was and totally became during moments like this--during moments of passion, of fury; when glares and posturing transformed from subtly threatening discussions to moments when the decision had to be made to either fight or fuck. 

Why did he always have to have these moments with the Cyclops, of all people?

The antique dresser (one of the Professor’s family heirlooms, no doubt) that Logan had bent Scott over just a few moments ago (during a heated argument over something Logan had already forgotten) was now shaking even more dangerously than the four hundred or so pounds of trembling man-flesh draped over it. It creaked furiously with every thrust forward and squeaked loudly with every withdraw. Logan grunted and groaned as he rocked erratically forward and back, Scott letting out breathy gasps and throaty moans as he was shoved repeatedly against the protesting dresser. When it finally began to thump loudly against the wall, both men were much too far gone to even consider how obviously this broadcasted the outcome of their little “talk.” 

Logan bit down, hard, as hard as he was fucking, on Scott’s pale, smooth shoulder, drawing blood in an attempt to keep his claws from springing forth, but it was too late. Scott’s cry as Logan’s canines broke his skin filled the Wolverine with a hot rushing sensation, one he only ever achieved by making someone scream with unbearable pain or pleasure, and one so addictive and intense it caused his hips to slam into Scott as his claws slammed into the wall. He filled all the halls of the school with his legendary roar of frightening power and extreme passion, his entire immense form trembling with the force of his release. 

Scott came with a hoarse shout torn from his throat, his back arching at an extreme angle as he spilled all over his chest and the wall a few inches from his face (but quite far from his cock). That was not, however, the worst of the damage the poor wall was inflicted with that day: unfortunately, as well as having Logan’s claws trapped over their heads, the force of their orgasms and vicious coupling caused Scott’s precious glasses to be knocked from his face. With a brilliant flash of blinding red light, Scott’s vision seared a line through the top of the wall and out of the building, setting a tree on fire and leaving the room slightly more crisp and smoky than before. 

When they finally managed to stop screaming, Scott clamped his eyes tightly shut and sank brokenly down on the come-splattered dresser top. Logan panted heavily as he recovered, sagging against Scott, both of them heaving in tandem, their bodies aching like they often did at the end of a mock battle in the danger room. As such, it took them a little while to realize the predicament they were now in. 

“Um...Logan? Can you get off me now? I seem to have lost my glasses during the, um…while we were…” Scott squirmed uncomfortably under Logan, pinned by the suffocating weight of a man who appeared boneless, despite having metal infused throughout his infrastructure. They gasped (well, Scott gasped--Logan just gave a feeble growl) as the movement caused dull sparks of pleasure to shoot through their oversensitized nerves. Logan refused to even attempt to get off of Scott; right then he seemed more animal than man. Scott groaned at the ridiculousness of the situation and thumped his head against the wood he laid on, spread eagle and completely naked, with spunk gluing his chest hairs together and an extremely furry, hulking mass of muscles between his legs, trapping his poor, blind, fucked-out form. 

Of course, that was the moment a throat cleared from the doorway. 

Scott tensed against the unknown and uninvited guest in the destroyed room. He tensed even further, and tried to bury his head under his sweaty arm, when he recognized the perfume wafting towards his nostrils. Logan, the sadistic fuck, chuckled gleefully (well, it was more like his enormous chest had a volcano filled with gravel erupt inside him, but Scott was beginning to decipher the various grunts and glares that made up the Wolverine’s vocabulary…)

“Jean,” Logan rumbled, his humanistic side not fully recovered from the animalistic sex they had just, very obviously, been engaged in. Scott cursed silently as he realized the possessive ass plastered on his back was actually fucking proud to be seen like this--was showing off the fantastic fucking he’d given to the man he hated to the woman they’d both loved…

Scott was pulled out of his dramatic misery by the sharp clacking of Jean’s heels against the wood floor, softened occasionally by the scraps of fabric littering the room. Scott blushed as he thought of the violence with which Logan had torn his clothes off of him, ripping his favorite black turtleneck to shreds… oh well, he’d just have to ask the Professor for another one for Christmas. (The man always knew just where to get the perfectly fitted sweaters...)

With a jolt, Scott felt the cool metal of his glasses being slid back onto his face, quickly warmed by the heat hidden behind his eyes, and bits of plaster rained down into his crazed hair as the Wolverine’s claws slid out of the wall. With a sigh, Logan stepped away from him, finally able to pull out carefully, although Scott couldn’t help but wince at the sharp burn. He slowly and cautiously straightened, standing unsteadily on shaky feet and internally cataloging the damage pouncing on a unsuspecting and horney Wolverine had caused. Sheepishly, he turned to Jean. 

She was smiling faintly, that cool smile that had scared Scott at first, before he realized that it meant things really were over, and that really was okay. Jean turned her attention to Logan, who stood there proudly and unselfconsciously naked, as Scott hastily tried to find some pants and preserve what little modesty and decency he might still claim. Oh God, he thought, horrified as a thought came to him. Everyone in the manor must have heard them! 

"Don’t worry, I covered for you. No one heard anything, although you’ll have to explain the state of this room by yourselves," Jean said, looking ethically unconcerned that she'd just blatantly read his mind. 

Logan, if it were possible, grew even more smug, his shit-eating grin widening into something feral and possessive as his glinting eyes roved down Scott’s bare (and filthy) chest. Scott scowled at Logan’s unabashed nudity, and Jean just looked amused by the entire thing. Chuckling, she turned to leave them. 

“Please try to be less destructive the next time you two have hate sex. It’s really causing the Professor and Magneto a lot of problems, trying to clean up after you and prevent the students from hearing anything when they really need to focus on blocking this out of their own lives. I really can’t keep hiding all of the teachers’ ‘bedroom activities’ all of the time.”

Dropping that terrifying bombshell of information, she cheerfully left, Scott and Logan’s faces wearing identical masks of shock and horror. Silently, they turned towards each other, forgetting about the appalling state of Scott’s room and Jean’s slightly unpleasant, but helpful, drop-in for the much more disturbing images now assaulting their minds. Cyclops and the Wolverine stared into the others’ eyes for a few moments before bursting into laughter. 

The End

*~*

Epilogue

Erik whistled as he rounded another corner in the Manor, feeling the pipes under his feet sing, the metal seemingly as pleased as he by the outcome of his and Charles' latest...chess session. 

Deep, unrestrained guffaws and slightly hysterical laughter made Magneto pause on his way from the Professor's study. He craned his head around the nearest doorway to see two men hanging limply onto each other, shaking hopelessly with mirth, tears leaking from their tightly shut lids and faces red and breathless--and completely and totally naked. 

Erik felt that grin spread evilly across his face, the one that everyone called "the terrifying shark smile" and Charles called "charming." Whatever the stretch of too many teeth was, it appeared like a knife had slashed it into his skin as Erik sauntered into view, his hands behind his back and his occasional desire to be a bit bad now unleashed. 

"Ahem."

At the sharp sound, the couples hiccuping giggles ceased and their guilty eyes snapped towards their second unwelcome visitor of the day. Was it too much to ask for a semi-private fuck around here? Scott wondered as he scampered behind Logan's broad back. Or for doors to actually stay shut in this drafty old house?

Logan wiped the laughter from his eyes and turned to glare at the obnoxious man standing smugly against the door frame, whose grin widened and eyebrows raised as he leered at an embarrassed Scott and proud Logan. The man growled low in his throat, causing Scott to roll his eyes and straighten defensively, and for Erik to raise his hands in a placating manner, but not for the creepiness to leave his face. 

"Relax, Wolf Man. I can hardly be hypocritical considering my past with our dear, sweet Professor, now can I?"

Scott and Logan visibly shuddered as the reminder of Jean's revelation hit them again, this time with less humor and more gross application. Erik's grin just grew more teeth. 

"Just... a word of advice?" Erik's smiled softened, turned into something more recognizably human, as he raised a palm. Logan and Scott watched, unsure how to act, as two glinting pieces of metal floated up from the mess on the floor. 

"Next time, try waiting until one of those handy little field trips Charles is always so eager to organize to tear everything to apart fucking."

Scott glanced down, surprised at the tugging he felt on his left hand, just in time to see a gold band slip back onto Logan's thick finger.

"Or at least do us all a favor and go somewhere that's not a school for your honeymoon." 

Erik continued whistling as he left the newlyweds, feeling Charles' familiar mind tugging happily against his own...


End file.
